1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to apparatuses for seating a child, and more particularly to infant stroller apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Parents and caregivers can usually transport a child or children with a stroller apparatus. Because the stroller apparatus may be used on a frequent basis, an important factor is the ability to collapse the stroller to a compact size. Most stroller apparatuses have “one hand fold” mechanisms that allow the user to fold the stroller using only one hand. However, these mechanisms are typically mounted to strollers with a frame handle of a fixed size that makes the collapsed size larger, or a pivoting frame handle that requires a second step to move the handle to a shorter length after the stroller is fully collapsed.
Therefore, there is a need for an infant stroller apparatus that can address at least the foregoing issues, and can collapse to a compact size in a convenient manner.